Vincent/History
}} History Born mere weeks after the worldwide cleansing of vampires from Almaria, Vincent was raised by his Siren mother, Almira Abel, and knew little of his pure blooded vampire father, Solon Ulant Percival Hambleton. There were few portraits dotted of the man around the manor he left behind, but little more beyond that. Vincent often heard that he was a proud man, one who had an air of grandeur around him and ensured the best life possible of his wife even if they had been excluded from their clans due to their love. Growing up with just his mother was probably the more difficult part of Vincent’s life, mostly because of the social exclusion the two faced. While pure vampire blood had already been eradicated, to have a child with even a little of the blood flowing through their veins made them a target to many superstitious locals. Game hunters that lived close to the secluded manor grounds stalked the building daily, laying in wait for the young vampire within to grow tired of feeding off swine and go for larger, more human-like prey like his father before. It was because of threats like this that Vincent’s mother strictly kept the young half-blood indoors, out of sight and reach of the locals that frequented their lands. With little contact to the outside world beyond his mother and occasional close, trusted, family friend, Vincent sought a fair majority of his friendships and escapism in the vast collection of books his father had collected in his 850 year life before his untimely demise. Vincent read anything, fiction, nonfiction, encyclopedias, maps of the world, even old notes his mother had saved from her early relationship with Vincent’s father. Everything was read. It wasn’t until some eleven years ago did Vincent decide to finally venture out beyond the grounds of his father’s manor. His mother was entering a more elder stage of her life at that point, and struggled managing to feed the both of them on her hunts alone. With that said, she was not so easy to convince that her only son, who bore a strong resemblance to her late husband, would be safe to just walk out of their home grounds. While nearly 290 years had passed by this point since the eradication of vampires, and many descendants of the game hunting families had long given up on stalking these manor grounds, she knew there could still be individuals out there willing to take Vincent’s life. Taking an old, full face mask his father once wore to a masquerade ball off the study wall, Vincent covered himself head to toe in that and a long robe and dress gloves and set off out to the city. He slipped from the grounds at night the very second sunlight had fallen beyond the horizon. He had not a plan on what he was to do in order to earn money, nor even how he was going to house himself, heck, he barely had any belongings on him as he traveled. All he had in the sack he carried over his shoulder was a second change of clothes and a small pouch with just enough funds to house him for a week at best. He had little social skills, no real knowledge of the world beyond his family home, and no plan on how he was really going to make a living for himself. All he had to him was a vast knowledge granted to him from books, but as you might guess that can only inform you of the world’s workings by so much. A tavern was his first stop when reaching the city because while he was still a new lamb to the world, he still understood that according to books, a local tavern was usually the social hub of many locations. Surely he’d be able to find someone there. It wasn’t until the third day frequenting this tavern, when funds were looking really tight, did finally a means for income present itself. It appeared in the form of a local red-headed mercenary, a young woman who had returned to her local boozer after an extended trip on a job. She was joyful, and wasted little time in spending a good half of her winnings on drinks at this tavern. Vincent struck conversation with this woman to learn more about her trade, enquiringly if there was chance he would be able to make himself some money in that profession. She offered him the chance to work alongside her as a sort of apprentice after hearing hearing about his abilities and considering how useful they could be. Their working partnership flourished from there. Vincent worked alongside the mercenary woman, Anne, for nearly a decade, earning a tidy cut from profits on any job he helped her out on. But such an active career was starting to take its toll on the vampire who was so used to a more insular lifestyle. He amassed whatever savings he had and pooled it into renting an empty shop. He had witnessed many individuals in his ten years of work who were unable to write and read, and so decided to start up a business that used his hobby of reading to help those in need. All for a small fee of course. And so Vincent has been working there since. While the income is not quite as lucrative as it was when he worked alongside Anne, he’s still happy knowing his work helps those in need. Of course, Anne will still pop by his shop if there’s a big job she wants his help with, and most of the time he’s happy to join along, but most of the time Vincent is content withdrawn into his little high street shop. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories